Magic of Musicals
by Niki is Yummy
Summary: Sure HSM ended on a sweet note. But, destiny will bring other people to what is the magic of musicals.Other couples will experince what Troy & Gabi did but, on diffrent terms. What happens when the person you most hate is the one you truly desire? OCxOC


Disclaimer: I do not own HSM

All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 1:: I Hate You

I stepped out of the bus with some of my close football friends and the whole cheerleading team behind me. I have to admit that any other guy would have felt like a certified rock star because everyone was screaming my name but it didn't faze me cause lets face it, I am a rock star. And to boost, I had won the semi finals for the football division which is a very big deal. Since I had won it, i'm the center of attention and I love it, but I don't admit it. All of a sudden I heard gasping and a few "the nerve of that girl!" and "Who does she think she is?!" Since I had been talking Ethan Matthers, my best friend and team mate, I turned my head and my eyes fell on Anabella Valerious. She was simply nerdy and very innocent . Maybe the only thing beautiful about her is that big ass of hers. God knows I'd tap that. People made fun of her because she wore huge glasses. She was very rich and she had a very large amount of siblings ,most in middle school. Anyways, Anabella was walking past me as the warning bell rung and she soon disappeared in the crowd of people. When I walked in I passed the annoying basketball team and Troy Bolton. God I hated that kid. He thought he was so cool but I just think he is a homo. I mean honestly, who the hell tries out for a musical? Troy the gay lord, that's who. Anyways, I shoved and pushed my self into Ms. Darbus classroom. "15 minutes Mr. Miller." she said annoyed. I shrugged and kept going. It was a ritual we had. I was always late and she always assigned detention. I guess the bell wrung but oh well. I felt a tug on my collar and lips on my lips and then BAM. I was making out with Ashley Marquez. She was a pretty blonde who had hazel eyes but she was a little slow. I pulled away and said "Ashley, its over! Get that through your pretty little head." She looked kinda hurt but oh well. "But I love you!" she cried out as she left. That's when I saw Felicity crying her eyes out.

**Rewind**

I was talking to Juliet and Venus when I saw a bus pull up. Of course I already knew who was going to step off the bus, and I was right. I saw Jason Millers step off first with his team, and then the cheerleaders. Followed by the populars, the rich kids which I guess you could say count as popular and of course the rest and then the nerds. I heard the warning bell, said bye to Venus and Juliet and walked off. Of course Jason with his big posse and his possibly larger ego was in the way so I had no choice but to pass them. Then I hear girls gasping and saying "The nerve!" Whatever. I came into Ms. Darbus' room and sat down in the back, but as far away from where Jason sat as possible. As I was highlighting my planner I came across something that read "sleep over with the 6pack." I smiled. The 6pack was what me and my friends called each other. There was six of us. Venus, Jenny, Trisha, Lilly, Regina a.k.a Flexi and I. Venus was the baby of the group, a freshman at 15 and a petite brunette. Her eyes were dark brown and she was pretty and flawless and she always manages to catch all the boy's attention. Her up-to-date & modern personality makes her really fun to be around. Jenny is a month and a day older than Venus and she's the little sister Ethan Matthers, best friend to Jason Millers. Jenny was taller than Venus by 2 inches and had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was the weirdest kid in America and wasnt afraid to show it. Jenny was gorgeous but, it was her personality that drew guys in. Next up is Trisha. Trisha was the oldest, a senior at 17. She was a plastic. I call the popular senior girls plastic. Trisha was popular and was well known by everyone and was pretty because she actually put some effort into how she looked like. She was another blonde in the group, the tallest one, and the prettiest, possible rivaling Lilly. Trisha was an actually nice person and very hyper but she was cold towards the people she hated. Lilly is in my grade and was possibly, the randomest girl in the history of the galaxy. Lilly was a natural beauty because she was born with the looks. She had dark brown hair and even darker eyes and copper skin. Lilly was very popular and just an all around nice person which made me just a little jealous of her. And last but defiantly not least was Regina a.k.a Flexi. Her friends called her Flexi because .. well .. she just wanted to be called that. Flexi was in my grade too, in everyone's opinion ,She is and amazing. And thats all you can describe her as. The bell rung again, and I realized I had forgotten my notebook so now I have to go back and get it .. Oh great, people are now crowding the hallway. It took me three steps to my locker considering it was just across the hall. And this school has pretty narrow halls. I slammed my locker shut and heard Fall Out Boy mumbling out of my pocket. It was my LG Chocolate. I picked it up and blurting loudly in my ear I heard Flexi "Holy Shit did you see Jason. He was like fucking making out with Ashley!" I sighed and said "No .. I'm in the hallways right now but Ashley and Jason ?! Didn't they break up over the summer or something and isnt he with Felicity?" I heard Flexi inhale as she said "Exactly. Felicity is crying and .. Now she ran out. Do you see her?" I looked up and saw her crying and heading towards the girls bathroom. "Yea. Poor her." I said before hanging up.

I felt kinda bad for Felicity, the way she ran out and all. I was about to run after her but Ashley stopped me and besides, Mr.Boa walked into the room after that Bella girl. My eyes followed Bella as she sat down in front of me. She looked like she would rather die than sit next to me, that made me smile. Oh the fun I would have annoying her. Bella looked up and stared me straight in the eye. "Can I help you?" she asked, sounding annoyed. "What?" I asked. "You're burning a hole in my back." she said and when I didn't say anything she said "Just stop. Go suck faces with Ashley or Felicity." My mouth dropped and a minute later she turned back to me and shut my mouth. Bella gave me a smirk and turned back to highlight her planner.


End file.
